The present invention is directed to a turn-off thyristor.
Thyristors of this type are known in the prior art, for example European reference No. EP-A 0 009 369 and an article by M. Stoisiek and H. Strack, "MOS GTO-a TurnOff Thyristor with MOS-Controlled Emitter Shorts", published in the IEDM Report 1985, pages 158 through 161. When such thyristors are turned off, the turn-off current noticeably decreases for an increase in the voltage between an electrode at the anode side and an electrode at the cathode side.